Febail
, Faval |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Ulir (Ancestor) Ring (Grandfather) Unnamed Adoptive Grandfather Brigid (Mother) Edain (Aunt) Andorey (Uncle) Patty (Sister) Mareeta (Adoptive Sister) Lana (Cousin) Lester (Cousin) Scipio (Cousin) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia |class =Bow Fighter |mirage = |voiceby = }} Febail is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Brigid, and the brother of Patty. He is the inheritor of the holy Yewfelle, which is passed down to him from his mother. He works as a mercenary for Bloom in Chapter 8, but Patty manages to convince him into joining Seliph's army. He will inherit the dukedom of Jungby if he does not inherit his father's homeland. His substitute character is Asaello. Story At one point, Febail was left in an orphanage in Conote. He took care of the orphans like little siblings and worked as a mercenary to help out the orphanage. Febail's talents are eventually discovered by Bloom, who hires him to take down the Liberation Army. Despite his worries, Febail goes through with it. He can be recruited by Patty, who reminds him that the Empire had orphaned the kids they were taking care of. Having learned of his lineage from Lewyn, if Febail does not succeed his father's house, he will inherit Jungby. Seven years after the holy war, Febail reunites with his mother. Personality Much like his sister, Febail has taken up several heavy responsibilities throughout the course of his life. Febail is observed to be a compassionate and caring youth, as can be seen from the immense love he has for the orphans he took under his wing. He is also rather protective of his sister and his long-lost mother, Brigid, and will, without hesitation, turn aggressive, should anyone dare to mock their good names, best shown in his confrontation with his cousin, Scipio. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |155% |65% |15% |25% |30% |75% |50% |7% |} |135% |25% |50% |35% |60% |85% |30% |12% |} |135% |45% |15% |55% |40% |95% |40% |7% |} |125% |25% |40% |35% |40% |105% |30% |32% |} |155% |65% |10% |25% |40% |105% |40% |7% |} |115% |55% |20% |55% |50% |105% |50% |12% |} |145% |55% |15% |45% |30% |85% |50% |7% |} |135% |45% |15% |55% |40% |115% |40% |7% |} |145% |55% |10% |55% |40% |85% |40% |7% |} |175% |45% |15% |95% |40% |85% |40% |7% |} |125% |45% |15% |45% |50% |75% |40% |7% |} |135% |25% |40% |55% |70% |85% |30% |12% |} |155% |55% |15% |35% |30% |85% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains Conversations In Chapter 8, Patty can recruit Febail by speaking to him. In Chapter 8, Febail may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 9, Febail may speak to Patty, and Patty will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, if neither Febail nor Lana has a lover, he may speak to her, whereupon she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana and Febail are lovers, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+3 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+3 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+3 *Fee/Hermina: 0+3 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Overall Febail will always be able to wield Yewfelle regardless of his father's identity. He also possesses the Pursuit skill, making him a useful unit the moment he joins Seliph's army. If his father is Chulainn, he will have an insanely high HP growth, at 175%, but he only has the Pursuit skill. Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War "And finally, at Grannvale, Returned respectively at Jungby, Febail and his wife, Lover." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Febail is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Febail's name is possibly derived from Febal of The Voyage of Bran, originating from Irish mythology. Gallery File:Faval (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Febail from the Super Tactics Book. File:B08-087R artwork.png|Artwork of Febail in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by PenekoR. File:B08-087R+ artwork.png|Artwork of Febail in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by PenekoR. File:Cipher Febail Artwork.png|Artwork of Febail in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. File:FavalFE4NFManga.jpg|Febail, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:Faval TCG1.jpg|Febail, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Bow Fighter. File:Faval_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Febail, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Bow Fighter. File:Faval.jpg|Febail, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sniper. File:B08-087R.png|Febail as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B08-087R+.png|Febail as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B08-088N.png File:Faval1.gif|Febail's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Faval as an Archer.JPG|Febail's battle sprite as a Bow Fighter in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Faval as a Sniper.JPG|Febail's battle sprite as a Sniper in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters